The invention concerns more particularly an arrangement for fixing a wiping device for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising at least one stand for guiding in rotation and fixing a drive shaft which extends axially in a substantially vertical direction, of the type in which the stand comprises a barrel in which the shaft is guided in rotation, and a horizontal base plate for fixing the stand with a body structure element of the vehicle, by means of a damper block made from elastically deformable material, of the type in which the damper block is fixed to the body structure element by a fixing element comprising a vertical rod which passes through the damper block and which is connected to the body structure element, and an element for the vertical locking of the damper block in the fixed position on the body structure element.
Such a stand constitutes a conventional mechanism for fixing the wiping device to the vehicle body.
In the event of collision of the vehicle with a pedestrian, the part of the wiper mechanism which extends outside the vehicle constitutes a blunt object which may cause injuries.
It has also been remarked that, in the case of violent accident, the wiping device, which is arranged in the engine compartment close to the cabin, could penetrate inside the cabin through the windscreen opening under the effect of the impact.
The accidental intrusion of an element as solid as this then proves to be dangerous to the safety of the passengers and it has therefore appeared necessary to better predict the behaviour of the wiper device in the event of violent impact.
The existence of means allowing retraction of the stand, in particular in the document FR-A-2.733.474, is known, in which the stand comprises a rupture initiation area, and in the document EP-A-0.916.559, in which the drive shaft retracts axially into the guide barrel.
However, these solutions have recourse to parts with complex shapes or additional parts. It is then no longer possible to use standard parts and the result is an additional cost during manufacture.